Often Enough
by Rebel4Life14
Summary: In a world with no hunger games can love be found wihtin diferent communites. A boy meets a once poor girl that goes to live with her uncle. What will he find in her?Will his freinds agree to his desicion? "I never thought that I wold find love like this or at all""Well we complete each other. Its almost like love at first sight." My first story don't hate. English/itallian (Kato)


**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES IF I DID DO YOU THINK ID BE ON FANFICTION!?**

_**Cato pov**_

I was sitting on my porch when my dad came in the driveway. "Hey dad, whats up?" "Nothing just ready for bed, oh and I had to train my new worker. Iv never seen someone so set on doing thier job. Let alone it being a 17 year old girl.""What. How did she get a job working with the police department. I did because your my dad.""Her and her family are comeing for dinner so you can ask them then. Go let your mother know alright im going for a shower." I nodded my head and went to the kitchen. "Hey ma, dad has a new worker and her family comeing for dinner. He told me to tell you.""Oh ok thank you cato." I walk upstiars to my room and shower and dress in dark jeans and a dark navy blue button up shirt. My mom calls me down to meet my dads new worker. After I get down staris im meet with silver grey eyes choclate brown hair. She not tall nor short, she is skinny but filled in in all the right places. She is the definition of beutaful.

_**katniss pov**_

Today was a long day and now I have to get home to my mom and prim so we can go to my boss's home for dinner. I got the job because my father was a Gunnery sgt. in the Maring corps. He died in action about 5 years ago when I was 12 and my sister prim was 7. My mom became distant and only works, she hardly has time for us eneymore. I get home around 5:30pm and we have to be at ther Hanes home around 6:30pm. I step into our new home and i I am bombarded with prim and her questions."So how did it go? Did you get the job? Whats for dinner?"" Ok hang on prim. It whent ok and yes I got the job. For dinner we are going to my new boss's home for dinner under his request, so go shower and let mom know ok." She nods her head and runs up the stairs. I go to my room and grab nice black jeans and a black top that has spegetii straps and falls off my sholders. I go into my bathroom and shower, I get dressed and head out to my room. Standing in the doorway is a showerd prim wearing a pale pink dress and her hair is in a high ponytail. "You look georgus prim.""I wish I looked as pretty as you though.""Nonsence is mom ready?""She just left for work and she said sorry she coldn't atend tonight." In my head I thought '_sure you are, way to go mom another disapointment.'_ but I keept my anger under control for my inocent sister. "Alright lets get going then it's now 5:45."

We got into my dark green Dodge Ram 1500 and set out to the adress givin to me. We pull up to a nice 3-story home with 3 cars in the driveway. "Wow are they fithy rich or what katniss?""Prim you are to be on your best behavior ok if you have a question please dont make it a rediculas one. Promise.""I promise katniss best behavior!" I noded to her and we got out the truck. Prim ran to the door and ringed the doorbell. My boss is the one who opend the door for us."Hello mr. Hanes." "Please call me Henry. Come in and meet my family." An older worman with blond hair and electric blue eyes called somebody down stairs. A girl about prims age came around the conner and introduced herself. "Hi, im hadly its nice to meet you.""Im prim and this is my sister katniss its a plasure to meet you as well." The older woman spoke up. "Girls why don't you go into the livingroom and relax." The girls left and when they where out of ear shot she spoke up again."Prim has well manners and is so polite.""I try its hard but I manage with her."" Sorry to ask but is your mother and father in the picture?""My father died 5 years ago and my mom works alot she is a nerse so its dificult."She smiled and noded two boys that look simaler yet age is a big difference come down stairs and Mr Henry came over."Ahh katniss meet my sons colt and cato""Hi its nice to meet you but dont look to hard im taken and we will be happily maried in the next couple years.""Well who said I thought you where atractive Colt."His mother and father laughed while cato tried not to."Hi cato, dont mind him he seemes to think hes gods gift.""Not a problem.""Well how about we eat I know after your skills today you must be tierd."UGH I hate being praised. Then colt spoke up."So what skills do you poses.""Well she can do hand-to-hand combat, bow and arrows and a couple of other skills and wepons. She is about as good as cato."Cato just smirks and I put one on to match and his faulters while I keep mine on. We head to the dinning room and eat lamb steew. "So katniss what do you do for fun?""Me and prim hang around at the park, or I go hunting with my best freind Gale Hatwhorne, but usually im to busy working.""Thats because you have 3 jobs"I look at her with a disaproving scowl. Of course colt had to say something but when I looked up everybody looked shocked."What?""You work 3 jobs. Why?" I got defensive and angry."Well how else am I supose to pay bills. Last I checked they don't pay themselfs.""Your mother dosen't do that?"Prim is the first to speak up."Mom could care less and her pay check doesn't pay that much.""Well I think its time to leave thank you for dinner, we had a lovley time but we do have school tomarrow."They noded and we left. The ride home was quiet as soon as I parked the truck I looked at prim."You should not have said those things. That is none of their buissness.""Im sorry but I just got mad and had to defend you.""Its ok but next time think before you say. Go get ready for bed we have school."I gave her a hug and kiss and she went to bed. I went in the kitchen to get a drink but it was interupted when i heard the door slam shut. Now I have to deal with her. My life is so eventfull.

**I hope you liked it if you have sugestions or ideas for chapters im open to segestions. Its my first story ive starded so don't judge to hard. Yes they move fast well I changed the personalitys a bit oh and don't judge my spelling i know it sucks**


End file.
